1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuit substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although various substrate structures and methods exist for fabrication of electronic circuits (e.g., including the processes of wedge bonding, wire bonding and flip chip arrangements), there remains a need to enhance various parameters (e.g., size, density and cost) of electronic circuits.
For example, the first paragraph of the Preface of John H. Lau's and S. W. Kicky Lee's McGraw-Hill's Hand Book on Chip Scale Packaging (design, materials, processes, reliability, and applications) states: “Theoretically speaking, one of the most cost-effective packaging techniques is direct chip attach (DCA) which is directly attaching the chip on the printed circuit board PCB), or on the flexible printed circuit (FPC), or on the glass (COG) “without” a package. However, because of the cost and infrastructure in supplying the known good die (KGD) and the corresponding fine line and spacing of PCB, or FPC, or glass, most of the industry are still working on these issues”.